Young Ones Mob
The Young Ones was formed by a two Avatar females and two Drie Doring Males. Mongoose and Keron established dominance for many years. Young Ones are one of the oldest mobs around. Four Young Ones females helped form the Whiskers and Young One males formed the Commandos. After the lost of the dominant pair, Fu Fu assumed the dominant female position along with natal-males. A large group of Young One males joined the Vivian and Vivian males join the Young Ones in 2000. Zephry became the dominant male however both he and Fu Fu died. Sparky assumed dominance with the last Vivian male Alex. Dominant Pair The first dominant pair was Mongoose and Keron. After the death of Keron Bender became the dominant male. Mongoose was predated and her daughter Fu Fu became the dominant female after her. Rover took up male dominance after Bender left the group to rove. The a group of Vivian males joined and Zaphry became the new dominant male. Both Zaphry and later Fu Fu succumbed to snake bites, Sparky established dominance with the last Vivian male Alex. Current Members The Young Ones have 21 members as of Janaury 2002. Sparky (VYF024) Dominant Female ''' Alex (VVM015) '''Dominant Male Vela (VYF040) Maya (VYF042) Hershey (VYM045) Reeses (VYM046) Kit Kat (VYF047) Gena (VYF050) Dason (VYM051) Zen (VYM052) Madison (VYF053) Shadow (VYM054) Warthog (VYM055) Fussy (VYF056) Drake (VYM057) Pixie (VYF058) Fairy (VYF059) Pheonix (VYF060) Tiger (VYM061) Cheetah (VYF062) Lion (VYM063) All Known Members List of all meerkat born or joined the Young Ones. Mongoose (VAF005) Keron (VDM005) Irgine (VAF008) Arge (VDM010) Julie (VYF001) Sarah (VYF002) Annie (VYF003) Bender (VYM004) Stinkers (VYM005) VYF006 Norris (VYM007) Molly (VYF008) Bumble (VYF009) RooRoo (VYF010) Piggy (VYF011) Tiger (VYM012) Bear (VYM013) VYF014 Frodo (VYM015) Gandalf (VYM016) Sam (VYM017) Pippin (VYM018) Meriadoc (VYM019) Gruppy Pup (VYM020) Fido (VYM021) Fu Fu (VYM22) Rovers (VYM023) Sparky (VYF024) Barky (VYM025) Lolly (VYF026) John Bob (VYM027) Toy Boy (VYM028) VYM029 Annabell (VYF030) Dug (VYM031) Russet (VYF032) Violet (VYF033) Blacky (VYM034) Pinkie (VYF035) Morgan (VYF036) Leon (VYM037) Tiffany (VYF038) Mickey (VYM039) Vela (VYF040) Leon (VYM041) Maya (VYF042) Gork (VYM043) Zack (VYM044) Hershey (VYM045) Reeses (VYM046) Kit Kat (VYF047) Snickers (VYF048) Zaphry (VVM002) Youssy (VVM003) Alex (VVM015) VYF049 Gena (VYF050) Dason (VYM051) Zen (VYM052) Madison (VYF053) Shadow (VYM054) Warthog (VYM055) Fussy (VYF056) Drake (VYM057) Pixie (VYF058) Fairy (VYF059) Pheonix (VYF060) Tiger (VYM061) Cheetah (VYF062) Lion (VYM063) Rivals The Young Ones' rivals are the Vivian Mob. Their other rivals are the Whiskers and Zappa. History January 1997: '''Mongoose and Irgine joined Keron and Arge. Mongoose and Keron became the dominant pair. '''February 1997: '''Mangoose and Igrine were both pregnant. '''March 1997: '''Irgine gave birth to Julie, Sarah, Bender, Annie. Mongoose gave birth to Stinkers, VYF006, Norris, Molly and Bumble. '''April 1997: '''Mongoose was pregnant again. One encounter with Lazuli '''May 1997: Mongoose gave birth to RooRoo, Tiger, Piggy and Bear. One encounter with Vivian. June 1997: '''Arah went roving. VYF006 was predated. '''July 1997: Mongoose was pregnant. She evcited Irgine. August 1997: Mongoose gave birth to VYF014, Frodo and Gandalf. September 1997: One encounters with Vivian. Igrine gave birth to Sam, Pippin and Meriadoc October 1997: '''Mongoose was pregnant. Arge went roving. '''November 1997: '''Zoo Zoo and Bangle appeared. Mongoose gave Gruppy Pup, Fido, Rovers and Fu Fu. Irgine was pregnant. '''December 1997: Irgine gave birth but pups were killed by the Lazuli. Janaury 1998: '''Bangle appeared and mated with Irgine. VYF014 was killed. '''February 1998: '''Mongoose and Irgine were both pregnant. Irgine was evicted. '''March 1998: '''Mongoose gave birth to Sparky and Barky. Mongoose evicted Molly, Bumble, RooRoo and Piggy. Stinkers joined the Vivian. '''April 1998: Molly, Bumble, RooRoo and Piggy left the group and formed the Whiskers. May 1998: One encounter with Lazuli. Norris went roving. June 1998: Zoo appeared. Arge went roving and was abesnt. July 1998: One encounter with Vivian. Delphy appeared. August 1998: Two encounters with Whiskers. Mongoose was pregnant. She evicted Irgian, Julie, Sarah and Annie. September 1998: '''Mongoose gave birth to John Bob, Toy Boy, Lolly, Anna-Lee and Dug. '''October 1998: Arge was Last Seen. Norris, Tiger, Bear left the group. November 1998: '''Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merioc formed the Commandos. '''December 1998: Saturn appeared. Mongoose was pregnant. January 1999: One encounter with Commandos. Mongoose gave birth to Russet, Blacky, Violet and Pinkie. March 1999: Young Ones raied the Lazuli burrow and killed all the pups. April 1999: Two encounters with Lazuli and Whiskers. Mongoose was pregnant. May 1999: '''Mongoose gave birth to Morgan, Leon, Mickey and Tiffany '''June 1999: Orion and Subaru appeared. Bender went roving. July 1999: Norris, Tiger, Bear and Barky went roving. September 1999: '''Mongoose was pregnant. She evicted Fu Fu and Sparky. '''August 1999: '''Mongoose gave birth to Vela, Dion, Maya, Gork and Zack. Fu Fu and Sparky rejoined the group. '''October 1999: '''Keron died. Bender took over as the dominant male. '''November 1999: One encounter with Whiskers. Big Ri mated with Sparky. December 1999: Sparky was pregnant. Mongoose died. Bender and Gandalf left the group January 2000: '''Fu Fu and Rover were the dominant pair. Sparky gave birth to Hershey, Kit Kat and Reeses, Snickers, Snickers was adopted into the Whiskers. One encounter with the Whiskers. Fido went roving. '''Feburary 2000: '''Lolly was Last Seen. Sparky was evicted but rejoined the group. Rovers, Grubby Pup and Fido went roving. One encounter with Commandos and Zappa. '''March 2000: '''Zaphry, Youssy and Alex joined the group. Zaphry became the dominant male. One encounter with Commandos. Fu Fu was pregnant. '''April 2000: '''Fu Fu gave birth to VYF049, Gena, Dason and Zen. Two encounters with Vivian. '''May 2000: '''Yousssy was predated. '''June 2000: '''Alex, Blacky and Leon went roving. Violet aborted. '''July 2000: Morgan was pregnant. Two encounters of Vivian and one with Zappa. August 2000: '''Morgan lost her litter. Fu Fu was pregnant. Sparky, Annabell, Violet, Pinkie, Tiffany and Morgan were evicted. '''September 2000: '''Fu Fu gave birth to Madison, Shadow, Warthog and Fussy. Two encounters with Vivian. '''October 2000: '''Alex, Blacky, Leon, Mickey and Dion went roving. One encounter with Vivian. '''November 2000: '''VYF049 was predated. Zephry died. Alex became the new dominant male. '''December 2000: Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion, Zack and Gork went roving. Two encounters with Vivian. Janaury 2001: Fu Fu died by a cobra bite. Sparky became the new dominant female. One encounter with Zappa and Vivian. February 2001: '''Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion, Zack and Gork went roving. Two encounters with Vivian. '''March 2001: '''Sparky was pregnant. Anna, Russet, Violet, Pinki, Morgan, Tiffany, Maya and Vela were evicted. '''April 2001: '''Sparky gave birth to Drake, Pixie, Fairy and Pheonix. Russet, Violet, Pinkie and Morgan were Last Seen. '''May 2001: Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion, Zack, Gork, Hershey and Reeses went roving. One encounter with Vivian. June 2001: '''Anna and Tiffany were Last Seen. Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion and Gork went roving. Fido, Grubby Pup, Barky, Zuzu and Smurf visited. '''July 2001: Vela was pregnant. Blacky and Leon went roving. Fido, Grubby Pup and Zuzu visited. August 2001: Vela lost her litter. Sparky was pregnant. Maya, Vela and Kit Kat were evicted. Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion, Zack and Gork went roving. '''September 2001: '''Sparky gave birth to VYM061, VYF062 and VYM063. Two encounters with Commandos. '''October 2001: '''Blacky, Mickey, Leon, Dion, Zack, Gork, Hershey, Reeses, Dason and Zen went roving. '''November 2001: '''Blacky, Leon, Dion, Zack and Gork left the group and joined the Frisky. '''December 2001: '''Sparky aborted. Micky was Last Seen. One encounter with Vivian. '''Janaury 2002: '''Maya was pregnant. Madison aborted. Hershey, Reeses, Dason, Zen and Shadow went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:None RP Meerkat Mobs